


Umbara: The Aftermath and fall of the 501st

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Aftermath of Umbara [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: After the battle of Umbara and the execution of General Krell, the Clones of the 501st are highly traumatized.  After a Clone trooper accidently strikes out at Padawan Ahsoka Tano, it is decided by the Jedi Council that it is much to dangerous for her to remain under the instruction of General Skywalker and as the Commander of the 501st.  Thus they remove her from being Anakin's Padawan...
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Aftermath of Umbara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Broken Bonds (Ahsoka)

Ahsoka forced herself to keep her breathe even and rapidly moved through her lightsaber drills without pausing even though she sensed Jedi Master Yoda enter the training yard. As she finished the final swing, she deactivated her sabers and bent in acknowledgement to the Jedi Grandmaster. 

"Master Yoda," Ahsoka stated respectfully as she placed her sabers unto her belt. 

"Greetings, Padawan Tano," Yoda replied, as he motioned for her to follow him into the hall. "Training much, you have." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Keeping busy, you have?" 

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka kept her replies short, while she may appear to be fully recovered from the assault, she wasn't yet to 100%. 

"Push too hard, you must not," Yoda continued. "Perhaps damaging your recovery, you are." 

"No, Master," Ahsoka, shook her head in the negative - she did not want to be restricted to the library and studying. "The healers said that I was fine with training, as long as I was careful and ensured that I did not overtax myself." 

"I see," Yoda nodded as he gazed out a window. "Miss your former Master, you do." 

"Of course, Master Yoda," Ahsoka replied honestly. "But I understand that removing me from the 501st was needed," as the memories of the aftermath of Umbara flashed through her mind, of her being attacked by a Clone she had once considered to be a friend. The aftermath of the assault ended up with multiple people in bacta tanks, and one Clone sent to Kamino for reconditioning. 

"Perhaps a new Master, is too soon for you," Yoda stated as he returned his gaze to the young Padawan. "Perhaps, allowing you to remain at the temple is best." 

"But, Master..." 

"But impatient you are to return to the front," Yoda continued as if Ahsoka never interrupted him. "But not to a Legion." 

"Master?" 

"Perhaps to a smaller unit," Yoda nodded as he thought of options for the Padawan, who had survived against all odds. "But not alone you will be." 

"I don't understand Master Yoda," Ahsoka was confused. After her recovery she had been informed that the Jedi Council had removed her from being Master Skywalker's Padawan and their Training Bond was broken by Master Yoda. "I am not allowed to have any contact with Masters Skywalker or Kenobi or the 501st or 212th." 

"Yes, that is true," Yoda replied as he gestured down into the courtyard. "But two requested to remain with you, and granted their request I have." 

Ahsoka was confused as she moved toward the window and gazed down into the Temple courtyard below. Her attention was at first drawn to a group of Republic Commandos and their Jedi General Besany Dae, and then her attention was drawn to a flash of 501st blue. 

"Rex and Fives?" she muttered in confusion. While she was not allowed to communicate with any of her former Legion, she did monitor their status, and they had been deployed to the Outer Rim, two days ago. 

"Yes," Yoda looked down before gesturing with his hand. "Join you with Knight Dae, they will." 

"But, Master Yoda, what about attachment?" Ahsoka was beyond confused. This was beyond the Jedi Code. 

"Attachment is the path to the darkside but not all is bad," Yoda stated as he gestured for Ahsoka to follow him. "Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives, both were injured trying to protect you from their own brothers, even though the bond between them was great. They refused to stand by and allow harm to come to you, but in doing so, they were forced to fire upon their own," Yoda sighed softly as he revealed the issue he had faced in the aftermath of the assault. 

"Master Yoda, I thought only one?" 

"No, young Padawan," Yoda replied. "One started and the others followed the lead, thinking that the threat was great. Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives stood alone against an entire Legion." 

"But, why?" 

"Their bond to you is great, far greater than that they share with their brothers" Yoda said as they entered the sunlit courtyard. "Help the three of you to recover it will." 

"Master, I'm," she started to say before she was interrupted. 

"Fine, you are not," Yoda stated bluntly. "Sense this I do, but recover here you will not. Return to the 501st is no longer a possibility, but a part IS possible," Yoda replied as they came to stop in front of the Clone duo. 

"General Yoda, Commander Tano," Rex acknowledged as he and Fived saluted. 

"Captain Rex, Trooper Fives, an honor to see you again," Yoda replied as acknowledged the salute. "Been through much you three have, but together, perhaps you will recover."


	2. Choices for Once (Rex & Fives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clones never get a voice in their life. Jedi Healers don't treat Clones. Clones get decomissioned for attacking their brothers. So why is it that Grandmaster Yoda, is giving a choice to Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives?

Rex woke up in a softly lit room, and no longnecks in site. “Where am I?” he questioned as a human female dressed in Jedi robes approached him. 

“Greetings, Captain Rex,” she smiled as she stopped by his bed. “I am Healer Tah-ra, and you are in the Healer Ward at the Jedi Temple.” 

“What?” Rex was confused, Jedi do NOT treat Clones at the temple. 

“What do you remember?” she questioned softly. 

Rex quickly through his thoughts back to what he remembered prior to being injured. “Umbara, Krell, returning to Coruscant,” his voice trailed off as he recalled exactly why he was injured. “Commander Tano!” 

“Padawan Tano is fine,” Healer Tah-ra stated as she gestured toward a bacta tank toward the end of the room. “She is still receiving treatment though, but she WILL be fine.” 

“Osik,” Rex muttered as he realized that he and Fives were obviously going to be headed back to Kamino due to their actions. “We shoot at our men.” 

“Yes,” she stated bluntly. “But you SAVED Padawan Tano, if you hadn’t taken action when you did, she would’ve died before Master Yoda arrived.” 

“Master Yoda?” Rex was stunned, he did not even realize that the General was even there. “I didn’t see him at all.” 

“He arrived shortly after the three of you were down,” she supplied. “He told the GAR that your actions, are the only reasons that Padawan Tano is still alive, and he informed them that you both were to be treated in the temple and not be returned to Kamino for treatment with the others.” 

“How many died?” 

“None, Captain,” she smiled. “Both you and Trooper Fives managed to only injure your fellow Clones.” 

“Jate,” Rex muttered. “Where’s Fives?” 

She gestured toward the bed next to him, Rex glanced over and saw that Fives was asleep next to him. 

“Where’s General Skywalker?” 

“That is a question for Master Yoda,” she replied with a frown. “There were many repercussions to the attack, and Master Yoda directed that he will answer all questions that you and Trooper Fives have.” 

“Understood,” Rex frowned inwardly as the Healer walked away and left him alone. What the osik was going on? Since when does Jedi Healers treat Clones? 

***break*** 

Fives woke up to Rex sitting in a chair next to him. “Captain?” 

“Fives,” Rex nodded. 

“Where’s the Commando Droid that hit me?” Fives joked as he glanced around him, expecting to see longnecks. “Where are we?” 

“The Jedi Temple, in the Healer Ward,” Rex replied as he gestured toward the bacta tank where Ahsoka was still residing, “The Commander is still receiving treatment.” 

“She’s fine?” 

“Elek,” Rex stated as he quickly gave Fives the rundown on the status of what had occurred while they were being treated. 

“Osik,” Fives muttered at the end of Rex’s report. 

***break*** 

Master Yoda entered the Healer Ward later that afternoon, “Greetings Captain Rex, Trooper Fives, long day it has been for all of us,” Yoda said as he approached their beds. 

“General Yoda,” the pair stated in unison and tried to move only to be gestured to remain by the Jedi Master. 

“Stay, stay,” Yoda directed with ease as he gazed between the Clones. “Both of you have my thanks, your actions saved Padawan Tano. That makes my heart glad.” 

“General, she’s our Commander!” Fives was stunned, as he glanced at Rex. “Of course, we weren’t going to allow anyone hurt her.” 

“Agreed,” Rex replied, no one was going to hurt Ahsoka as long as he was able to stand beside her. 

“I see,” Yoda nodded as he used the Force to ascertain their true feelings for the Padawan. “Care for her, you both do,” but the glance he turned toward Rex revealed he knew that Rex cared far more then was allowed by both GAR regulations and the Jedi Code. “Padawan Tano is no longer Knight Skywalker’s Padawan, nor is she the Commander of the 501st.” 

“What?!” 

“No!” 

Yoda held his hand up to stem the complaints from the pair, “Already decided it has been. Will be assigned a new Master she will.” 

“Osik,” Rex muttered as he realized that Ahsoka was never going to be with the 501st ever again and they were left with Skywalker, a General who was a loose cannon and they just lost their voice of reason. 

“What has not been decided is your fates,” Yoda continued on. “Return to the 501st or reassignment?” he questioned. 

“Reassignment?” Fives muttered. “We get kicked from the 501st just because we protected our Commander from brothers!” 

Rex frowned at Yoda’s face, “Reassigned where?” he questioned suddenly, his question caused Fives to swing his gaze toward the Captain. 

“Think long, you must,” Yoda replied. “Padawan Tano, will not be allowed to contact General Skywalker or General Kenobi, nor the 501st or 212th Legions. If you join her, this will apply to you as well. So, think long, before deciding,” Yoda finished to the stunned Clones. 

“Why give us the option, sir?” Rex questioned, this has never in the history of the Republic. 

“Giving up command of the Legion, will be great, and starting over will be hard,” Yoda continued quietly. “But not contacting your Brothers will be more difficult. The question is can you?” 

Rex and Fives shared a questioning look as they thought over Master Yoda’s question, could they give up their Vod? 

“As to your question,” Yoda continued as he moved to leave the Healer Ward. “The Force has shown that you have proven that you deserve the chance to decide your own fate.” 

***break*** 

“Rex?” 

“Fives?” 

“What do we do?” 

“I don’t know.” 

***break*** 

“Rex,” Cody called out as he, Jesse, Kix, and Tup entered the Healers Ward. 

“Cody,” Rex replied as he gazed at his Vod, his BROTHERS. Could he really give them up? Rex glanced toward Fives who had the same look on his face before he wiped it and greeted Kix warmly. 

“Did you hear about the Commander?” Tup asked as he gazed around the Healers Ward for the Commander. 

“She’s not here,” Fives stated. “She was moved to another room.” 

“Oh,” Jesse muttered. 

***break*** 

Rex’s attention was drawn to the entrance of the Healer’s Ward, when an unknown Jedi and Clone entered the room and headed toward him and Fives. 

“Hello,” the Jedi smiled warmly. “I am Jedi Knight Besany Dae and this is RC Core.” 

“Greetings, sir,” Rex replied with a glance toward Fives, why were this two here? 

“I have heard a lot about you from Master Yoda,” Dae continued as she glanced between the two of them. “Your both ARCs correct?” 

“That’s right, sir,” Fives supplied. 

“Good, at least you’ll have a good training background to fall back on,” Core stated as he frowned as he thought about the possibility of integrating the two ARCs into his unit. At first, he was NOT a fan of Master Yoda’s proposal. 

“Fall back on?” Rex was confused, what was going on here? 

“Sorry, I am General Dae in charge of the RC unit Indigo,” Dae continued with a smile. “I am going to be taking over Padawan Tano’s training and Core wanted to check out you two in case you got reassigned.” 

Rex’s eyes widen, General Dae was telling him and Fives where Ahsoka was going to be assigned, something that if they rejoined the 501st they would be denied knowledge of. The General was letting them know, that even if they decided that they would return to the 501st, they would know where she was and who she was training under. 

“Thank you,” he muttered gruffly. 

***break*** 

“Hey, Rex?” 

“Yeah, Fives?” 

“We’re gonna get the osik kicked out of us,” Fives muttered. 

“You decided?” 

“You haven’t?” 

“There was never a choice,” Rex replied as he glanced over at his fellow ARC. “I was never gonna let her go alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> elek - yes  
> osik - curse word  
> jate - good


	3. Conundrum (Yoda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster Yoda is facing an unknown conundrum, what can he do when emotion is the only way to save their way of life?

“What has happened?” Mace mutters in disbelief as he gazed around at the site of a near massacre at the GAR barracks. “How could this have happened, Master Yoda?” 

“My fault, this is,” Yoda sighs as he acknowledged that he was sole to blame for what had occurred there today. 

“Your fault, Master?” Mace was confused. How could the Grandmaster be at fault here? 

“Captain Rex requested to have the 501st disarmed upon return to Coruscant,” Yoda revealed. “He felt that leaving the Clones weapons on the Resolute would be best due to the aftermath of Umbara.” 

“He did?” Mace was stunned. “Then why were they still armed?” 

“Knight Skywalker asked for my thoughts on the matter, and I sensed no need,” Yoda replied with a sadden sigh. “I could not sense the possibility that Captain Rex felt was possible.” 

“Master, there was no way the Force could have foreseen this.” 

“The force no,” Yoda acknowledged. “But feelings were truthful,” he continued as he watched the sun, hit the bloodstains on the ground before them. “Master Qui Gon, once said that feeling will lead you to the best course of action as long as you do not allow them to misguide you.” 

Mace frowned in thought, “Master Jinn was very unorthodox in the will of the Force.” 

“Yes, he was,” Yoda replied as they turned to head back to the Jedi Temple. “But right this moment he would have been.” 

***break*** 

Yoda was harsh in his verdict, “Padawan Tano will be assigned to a new Master,” he repeated in the Council chambers. “No, Master Kenobi, you cannot become her new Master. Apart from the 501st and the 212th she must be.” 

“Are you certain, Master Yoda?” Obi Wan asked, still stunned with the Council’s verdict. 

“Unanimous the Council has been,” Yoda replied as he glanced toward Anakin. “Best to allow Padawan Tano to recover, and start again away from the actions caused by Master Krell.” 

“I understand, Master,” Kenobi stated, glumly. 

“Yes, Masters,” Anakin replied as he felt his training bond with Ahsoka snap. Snips, he thought to himself, he has failed her, just as he had failed his mother. “What of Captain Rex and Trooper Fives, they were not transferred to Kamino, do you know where they are?” Anakin questioned; he couldn’t lose the two Clones who had fought so hard in order to save Ahsoka. 

“Being treated in the Healer’s Ward in the Temple they are,” Yoda stated, his reply stunned Obi Won and Anakin. 

“At the temple?” Anakin was in disbelief; the Jedi Healers didn’t treat Clones. 

“Yes,” Mace stated. “At the time, the Council was unsure of the cause of the assault. It was decided to keep Captain Rex and Trooper Fives on Coruscant, while the investigation commenced.” 

“I see,” Kenobi replied. “Masters permission to visit the Healer’s Ward?” 

“Granted, Master Kenobi,” Mace replied as he glanced toward Yoda. 

“May the Force be with you,” Anakin bowed as he followed after Obi Won. 

***break*** 

“Master, are you certain in allowing the Clones to remain with Tano?” Mace questioned as they walked in the courtyard. 

“Certain, of this I am,” Yoda replied with a sigh. “In order to recover Padawan Tano will need them, and their bond. For without them, I fear that young Ahsoka will not remain with the order,” he said grimly gazing out toward the Coruscant landscape. “Darkness and pain, I sense, in order to prevent her fall, patience must be given.” 

“Will she fall to the Darkside?” 

“If separated, yes,” Yoda replied softly. “If not, the Force shows the lightside.” 

“Can attachment be allowed, though?” 

“If to prevent the fall of the Republic, yes.” 

“Is it that serious?” Mace was in wonder, could a Padawan be that important to the future of the Republic. 

“Yes,” Yoda suddenly seemed every bit of his age as he acknowledged the conundrum of the Ahsoka situation. In order to save their way of life, they had to embrace the emotion that the Jedi had deemed to be so dangerous. “Dangerous things I sense are coming, unsure if even Padawan Tano will be enough.” 

***break*** 

“Jedi Dae,” Mace called out as he and Yoda approached the Jedi and her Clone Trooper. “Welcome back to Coruscant.” 

“Master Windu, Master Yoda,” Dae bowed in acknowledgment. “This is RC Core, my squad Leader.” 

“Generals,” Core saluted the two Generals who had summoned Indigo squad to Coruscant. 

“I understand you wanted to speak with me and Core, Master Yoda?” Dae asked in confusion. Why would the Grandmaster want to talk to her? 

“A situation has occurred on Coruscant,” Yoda stated. 

“I’ve heard, Master Yoda,” Dae replied as she recalled the message on the attack on the Padawan by her own troops. “Do you know why the attack occurred?” 

“Trauma, caused by a Fallen Jedi,” Mace supplied. “The Legion was badly abused and forced to kill each other.” 

“Oh, Force,” Dae exchanged disbelieving looks with Core. How could this have happened? 

“From what we were able to gather, a Clone Trooper was startled by Padawan Tano and another starting firing before anyone could do anything, the Legion had turned into a firing squad.” 

“Osik,” Dae was in shock and felt her heart sink. “Is she...” 

“Alive she is,” Yoda stated. “Two troopers got in between the Legion and the Padawan.” 

“Did they die?” Core asked, he couldn’t believe any Vod would fire upon their own Vods even in the hunt for a Jedi. The Legion must be a mess in the aftermath of the assault. 

“Alive they are,” Yoda replied. “They managed to protect their Commander until help was able to arrive, but deeply injured all three are.” 

“So why summon me to Coruscant?” Dae questioned. 

“Padawan Tano has been removed from her Master and needs to be reassigned to another,” Mace stated bluntly. 

“Me, a Master?” Dae was shocked. 

“Yes,” Yoda nodded. “Padawan Tano needs to be able to regroup and rebuild her trust, she will not do that with a Legion.” 

“I understand,” the girl needed to be in a smaller group in order to figure out if she would be able to ever be in charge of Clones again. “Is she ready?” 

“No,” Yoda replied. “Still recovering from her injuries, she is.” 

“Then why summon me to Coruscant if she’s unable to deploy?” Dae was confused now. 

“The two clones,” Mace replied. 

“What about them?” 

“Given the choice to join Padawan Tano, they have,” Yoda said. 

“Troopers?” Core shared a glanced with General Dae. Troopers in a RC unit? 

“Who are they?” Dae asked the question in Core’s thoughts. 

“Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives, of the 501st Legion,” Mace supplied, watching as the shock took over the pairs faces. “Captain Rex was an ARC prior to becoming the Commander to the 501st.” 

“Osik,” Core was beyond disbelief. What the osik had happened to the 501st that two ARCs were willing to leave it in order to follow a Padawan? It also explained why they intervened in the attack and how they survived. But the deeper question is, how would the 501st react to not just losing their Commander but their Captain due to the same incident?


	4. Besany Dae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who exactly did you bring to us?”

Besany Dae watched as Indigo put their two new members through their paces. She had seen her Commandos take down troopers and ARCs with zero problems but Rex and Fives refused to stand down. When they teamed up in a fight they would balance the other if they started to get winded and allow him to recover while the other stood as their defense. 

“Their good,” Core muttered as he moved to stand beside his General. “I’ve never seen an ARC pull half of those moves.” 

“Additional training?” Besany questioned as she gasped in surprise when Rex performed a maneuver, she had only ever seen Jedi Knights do. “They were trained by a Jedi,” she muttered under her breathe. “At least Captain Rex was.” 

“I thought so,” Core replied. “I thought that Jedi don’t train Clones?” 

“We don’t, my guess if that Padawan Tano did so without her Master’s permission,” Besany frowned at her words. How could Jedi Skywalker not realize what his Padawan was doing? 

“Skywalker didn’t stop her?” 

“He probably didn’t know,” she replied. “From what I got out of Fives, Ahsoka spent most of her time with Rex.” 

“What do you think they’ll do when Tano joins in?” Core wondered aloud. 

“It will be a site to see, Core,” Besany smiled as Indigo called for a break. 

*** 

It had been a very simple training exercise but it ended up getting both Rex and Fives held at blaster point because of Rex’s actions minutes before. 

“Rex, how did you disarm a Jedi yielding a lightsaber?” Besany questioned in a still shocked surprise as the Captain held her lighted saber in a steady hand. He handled the lightsaber as though he had utilized one many times before. 

“I thought that was the objective?” Fives interjected; he was wondering what they had done wrong. The General said the objective in the scenario was to disarm and retrieve her lightsaber. Which they had done, so what was the issue? 

“It was,” Besany gestured for Indigo to lower their blasters. “I think that’s enough for now.” 

Striker paused next to his General, “Who exactly did you bring to us?” 

*** 

“How did the Captain disarm the General?” Night asked Fives as the pair stood to the side of the gym while Striker went one on one with Rex. 

“Commander Tano taught him,” Fives replied absently. “After the whole Ventress drama, she decided that the Cap needed to know how to take down a Sith and she needed to know how to use a blaster.” 

“Really?” 

“Plus the General was only using one blade, the Commander uses two,” Fives replied as Rex took a hit to his side. “That move wouldn’t work against a duo wielder.” 

*** 

Rex and Fives shared a grim look as they removed their 501st armor for the final time and replaced it with their RC armor. Their comm frequencies had been swapped earlier after their return from the Temple with the Commander in tow. With her no longer remaining at the Temple for treatment, they no longer had a reason to maintain the link to their past with the 501st. 

“Woah,” Ahsoka exclaimed as she paused at the entrance to their room. “You guys look, DIFFERENT,” she stressed as she approached her two friends. 

“Different good or different bad?” Fives asked with a grin as he gestured toward her own outfit. “We’re not the only ones in new gear.” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka looked down at her new uniform. (Season 7, Mandalore Arc Outfit) 

“New command, new gear,” Rex stated as he passed Fived his helmet. “Ready, Commander?” 

“Ready, Rexter.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Ahsoka does NOT remember anything from the attack, she only knows what is told to her.  
> Note 2: Anakin was NOT given an option in Ahsoka being reassigned.  
> Note 3: Ahsoka's bond with Anakin was broken while she was being treated, and thus did not have any say in the matter.  
> Note 4: Anakin does NOT know that Rex and Fives have been reassigned, he believes that they are still recovering from the attack.  
> Note 5: Yoda is breaking the Jedi Code on attachment due to the actions of Rex and Fives. Yoda arrived during the attack, but was unable to stop it. He feels guilt that he as a Jedi Master could not save Ahsoka while two Clones did.
> 
> Part 1: Ahsoka. Part 2: Rex/Fives. Part 3: Yoda. Part 4: Besany Dae
> 
> Republic Commando Unit: Indigo
> 
> Jedi General/Jedi Knight Besany Dae  
> RC Core (Unit Leader/Pilot)  
> RC Night (Tech/Pilot)  
> RC Striker (Demo)  
> RC Scope (Sniper/Medic)


End file.
